


Jack-The-Lass

by flowerdragon13



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Canon Era, F/F, Gentleman Jack - Freeform, Historical References, History of Anne Lister, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdragon13/pseuds/flowerdragon13
Summary: Newly wedded, Anne and Ann are packing up any belongings still situated in Crow's Nest Mansion. It’s the first night in Shibden for Ann, nerves taking the lead but excitement following close behind.





	1. Chapter 1

Anne, her trusty cane in hand, briskly made her way down the mile-long path toward her newly wedded wife. Anne had never minded the walk as she had always found it refreshing to be surrounded by the blooming flowers along the lanes of Halifax. 

Anne wasn’t far from Cliff Hill when she heard a small rustle in the bushes. She didn’t have much time to investigate before a delightfully cheerful Ann burst from them. 

“Surprise!” Ann squealed, giggling hysterically. Her face had a small smudge of dirt along her cheek and her dress was beyond fixable with the number of tears torn into the fabric of her skirt. 

“What on Earth have you been up to?” Anne sighed, giving her wife a firm look of amusement. 

“I picked you these!” Ann handed Anne a fistful of wildflowers, her smile beaming and her eyes filled with happiness. 

Anne gave a small glance over her surroundings. When she saw there was only them insight, she leant in and gave her Miss Walker a quick but soft peck on the lips. They both smiled as they drew back. The energy between them buzzed with electricity, sparks flying as they fell into each other's eyes. Anne, admiring the curls in her lover’s blonde locks, hoped every kiss after this one would feel as special.

They walked the last five minutes to the mansion together, their hands grazing over one another’s every few steps. When they arrived at Crow Nest, Anne lead, opening the door and holding it open for Ann to follow through after her. 

“Let’s get the last of your things together, shall we?” Anne grinned. 

With a brief nod, Ann raced up the stairs toward the master bedroom. She opened up her armoire and pulled the last of her dresses from it, flinging them on the bed without much care other than to get them packed as fast as possible. A few moments later, Anne entered into the room, her eyes widening at the puffy-sleeved dresses piled upon the bed. 

“Are you planning on leaving any room for my clothes?” Anne chuckled, her top hat now in her hand. Her hair was curled tight around the frame of her face with the rest of her brunette locks uptied, the loose hair falling against her back. 

“Can James not finish the last of the packing if there are only clothes and books left?”

“Well, it’s not quite the same as packing a weekend bag and I would like to know where everything is. Are you bored with my company so soon?” Ann smirked, quickly hiding it behind a book that had been settling on her bureau a few moments prior.

“That is not what I meant-you’re fooling with me, aren’t you?” 

Anne walked towards Ann and clasped her hands on the blonde’s waist. She pulled her toward her so their chests touched before she leant in and kissed Ann’s nose, then her cheek, then her jaw and then finally, her soft painted lips. 

*************

When they arrived at Shibden, supper was already laid out on the table awaiting them. They apologized for any inconvenience they had caused and blamed it on losing track of time -- which was partly true. After Anne had kissed Ann, her hands had wandered and one thing had led to another, as you can surely imagine. 

Marian tutted nonetheless, as she usually did when there was a minor disturbance to her. Now, Anne loved her sister but there were times, like this one, that she wished she would have married that bore of a man, George Bennetts. That way, she wouldn’t have to deal with this every godforsaken day. 

“Something the matter, Marian?” Anne asked, a small smirk held on her lips. 

“We have a guest, Anne, we can discuss it privately later,” Aunt Anne Lister interjected, not harshly. 

“I would hardly call Miss Walker a guest now she is living with us,” Anne replied, her hands clasped together as she waited for her father to say grace. 

Ann had sat down in the empty chair next to her wife, also holding her hands together as she waited for grace to be said. Jeremy Lister lowered his head and everyone followed suit. 

“The eyes of all do trust in thee, O Lord, thou givest them their food in due season. Good Lord, bless us and these thy gifts. O God of peace and charity, vouchsafe always to dwell with us,” he continued. “Glory, honour, and praise be unto thee, O God, which hast fed us from our tender age and givest sustenance to every living thing. Replenish our hearts with joy and gladness that we, always having sufficient, maybe rich and plentiful in all good works; through our Lord Jesus Christ. Amen.”

“Amen.” They all said in unison.

Ann placed her napkin on her lap, letting her hand graze over Anne’s as she did the same. The brunette caught eyes with Ann and gave her a small wink. 

Dinner went by without much of a bother, filled with light chit chat and delicious food. After excusing themselves, Anne had practically dragged Ann into her study to show her the various books that sat on her bookshelves. Pulling out her favourite titles, she placed them on the desk and turned to Ann. 

“These are a few of my favourites. I’ve read each at least half a dozen times.” 

Ann peered over them, trailing her fingers over the leather-bound spines. She chuckled as she reached Pride and Prejudice. 

“Have you read it?” Anne asked, hands now sitting on Ann’s waist and her chin resting on the blonde’s shoulder. 

“Many a time. Mr Darcy simply didn’t do anything for me. I am more so surprised that you own it. It's not very Anne Lister of you to be reading such a book as Pride and Prejudice,” Ann answered, manoeuvring her head to where she could feel Anne’s breath against her cheek, hot and heavy. Ann lent into her before turning in her arms and needily pressing her mouth against the wetness of her lover’s. 

Anne took her in readily, grabbing at her dress with one hand and reaching for the key in the door with the other. With a small click, it locked, freeing her hand to run through the loose curls of the blonde. Pulling her in even closer, Anne lifted the woman onto the desk, nearly knocking the books from their pile. 

“Anne!” Ann gasped. “Wha-what are you doing?”

Anne pulled back, a cheeky grin forming across her face just as she spread Ann’s legs with her knee and moved her hand toward what lay between them. The blonde bent back into the desk, already arching, hands gripping at the wood. She always enjoyed Anne’s touch but she desperately wished she could do the same in return — give her pleasure. 

Anne let her hand trail under the hem of Ann’s drawers and into the warmth that settled there. She watched as her lover’s head fell back in delicious relief as her fingers pressed into the younger woman. Hearing the moans that escaped Ann’s lips never got old for Anne. She could listen to them for the rest of her life and that’s exactly what she planned on doing. Anne's thumb found the sensitive nib, making Ann jolt sharply with the most delicate touch. Putting a mild amount of pressure onto that spot, she began to tease it, all whilst her digits still curved up inside her lover. The motion of her arm became rhythmic as Ann’s climax drew higher. She could see it wouldn’t take her much longer before Ann reached her peak.

Increasing the pressure ever so slightly caused Ann’s eyes to shoot open and lock onto her lover’s. Ann's mouth opened but the noises from it becoming still. A few small gasps fell into the dense air before she let out a heavy and rewarding moan in a release. 

Anne gently removed her fingers from the searing heat that had risen between Ann’s thighs and gave them a discreet wipe against her skirt before resting her hand against Ann’s cheek. 

“I’ll never tire from the noises that escape you,” Anne whispered, her forehead now resting on the blonde’s. 

“And I shall never tire of you bringing them up and out from inside me,” Ann replied, bringing her lips closer. 

Anne closed the space between them, their mouths finally touching once more. A few sweet kisses led into their tongues exploring the depths of each other, warm and wet. It was only when there was a knock at the door that they broke apart and readjusted themselves. 

“Is everything alright?” Marian said from behind the door. 

Taking a glance over at Ann who had picked up a book and had begun to skip at the pages, busying herself, Anne turned the key in the lock, happy with how the scene was laid out for her sister. 

“Yes, Mariam? Can I help you with anything?” Anne said, not kindly. 

Shocked by her abruptness, Mariam simply stood there, now stricken with anger. 

“Marian, you come to my study, knock on my door and disturb not only myself but Miss Walker, and now you do not have a word to say?” 

“I heard noises!” Mariam blurted out. 

Ann turned to face the commotion, a nervous look strung over her. Catching Marian’s glance, she quickly turned back to her book, flicking through a couple more pages, not looking at the words on them. 

“As you can quite clearly see, we are perfectly well. Now, if you don’t mind-“ 

Without waiting for a reply, Anne closed the door, nearly hitting Marian in the face. She heard a huff from the hall before footsteps trailed downstairs and into the distance. At that, they both began to laugh hysterically. This was a common occurrence now and one that would never allow their hearts to stop racing, but the thrill was far too addictive to not be risky. 

“So pleasant a day,” Ann managed to say through laughter.

“Very much so!” Anne laughed back. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning their honeymoon, they get a bit off track and venture off to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief warning, this chapter is very NSFW. The story will be continued and rounded up in the next segment. Enjoy!

Looking down at Anne’s trusty map, they both debated on whether or not to return to Switzerland or back to Copenhagen to introduce Ann to Anne’s friends. After their morning walk, they had both decided to begin planning their ‘honeymoon,’ despite Anne’s recent return from her own travels.

“I promised the queen of my return after leaving in such a hurry, and I would very much like you to join me this time.” Anne proposed. 

Resting her hand on top of Anne’s, Ann smiled over at her before leaning her head to rest on her lover’s.

“I can’t wait to travel with you! It feels like forever since you suggested us exploring together,” Ann grinned. Looking down at her dress, Ann chuckled. 

“What are you giggling about now?” Anne asked, twirling the other woman into her arms to face her.

“I may need an attire similar to yours if I wish to dive into the culture as you do. Just imagine, me, in my puffy-sleeved dresses!” she laughed harder, “j-just imagine, Anne! Me cl-climbing up a hill-in this!” 

“Well, in some circumstances, your  _ puffy-sleeved dresses  _ would be more than appropriate for the class of people we shall be meeting.” Anne was fixated on Ann’s smile, not being able to imagine loving a smile more than hers.

Anne leaned into Ann, hovering her lips over her lover’s before settling them there. The warm sensation grew from Anne’s stomach and travelled up all the way to her head, making her feel as if she were floating. 

Anne moved from Ann’s lips to her jawline and then into the curve of her neck. She kissed there until a soft moan grew from Ann’s throat. 

“Let’s go to our bedroom,” Ann whimpered, not able to deny Anne’s intentions and wandering hands. 

Without another word, Anne took Ann’s hand and whisked her away to the room across the hall without drawing anyone’s attention other than the family dog, who simply grumbled before returning to his nap at the top of the stairs. 

Once the door shut, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, tugging at the clothes they wore. Anne untied her scarf from around her neck and threw it to one side before kissing more of Ann’s neck in desperate need of her skin on hers. 

Ann turned, her back facing Anne. She pulled her hair to one side, exposing the buttons running down her dress, beckoning to be unfastened. Anne could only comply, unbuttoning them as fast as her hands would allow. She couldn’t help but smirk at Ann as she stepped out of her dress -- she was radiant. Her calves were slender yet toned and her figure was slim but had curves in, what Anne thought, was all the right places.

It wasn’t long before Anne laid on top of Ann upon their bed. Ann lay bare, all her clothing scattered around the room. Anne, also bare, looked down at Ann, their eyes locked on one another. She couldn’t help but fall into them as they twinkled up at her, waiting for her next move. Anne trailed her hand up Ann’s body, starting from her thigh and up to her breast, cupping the softness into her palm. She gently played with Ann’s nipple, rolling it’s hardening end between her fingers as she met her mouth with Ann’s once more, taking in the little whimpers she let out. 

Anne let her other hand fall between Ann’s legs to where a soft tuft of blonde hair laid, enhancing the beauty of her intimate. She lightly stroked at it until she found the small nib protruding from the top of her lips and circled it. She felt Ann inhale deeply, driving Anne to move her hand up from her breast and into the blonde’s loose curls. Tugging at them, she pulled Ann’s head back, her neck now splayed out for her mouth to mark. She kissed at it over and over until pale red marks began to show on her skin. 

“Oh, Anne,” Ann gasped, her toes curling in satisfaction. 

Following down the trail of Ann’s sensitive lips, Anne went to slip her fingers inside of her lover’s awaiting opening when Ann gripped the woman’s wrist.

“W-wait. Your rings,” Ann managed to let out. 

Anne laughed, “Quite right.”

Anne removed the two rings that resided on her right hand, pulling them slowly and seductively from her fingers one by one. Her eyes remained fixed on Ann’s doe eyes as she placed them on the bedside table and prowled back toward her awaiting prey.

She began to kiss up from Ann’s ankle, only stopping when she reached her lover’s pudenda. Anne’s thumb started to tease at Ann’s nib once more, letting the warmth of her breath fall onto Ann’s goose fleshed skin. Anne’s mouth was so close to Ann that she could almost taste her, yet she stopped herself from having her tongue lapping at the other woman’s sweetness with great restraint. 

Instead, Anne used the tip of her tongue to wander over Ann’s inner thighs. She trembled beneath her, taking in the feeling of Anne filling her body with sensations she’d never felt with anyone other than her. 

“Anne, please, I beg of you!” Ann moaned. 

Aware that she probably couldn’t hold back much more herself, Anne trailed her tongue through Ann’s pink folds, putting pressure as she reached her lover’s sweet spot. Anne pulsed her tongue against it, her left hand wrapped under Ann’s leg and gripped onto her hip. Anne pulled her closer to her, giving her tongue more access to explore the depths of the blonde. Slipping her fingers into Anne, she curved them up inside her, her tongue still firmly teasing Ann’s nib.

It wasn’t long before Ann’s hips began to rock in rhythm to Anne’s fingers, her back arched as she gripped tight at the bed sheets. Her breathing now raspy, she felt herself climbing and nearing her peak. She saw stars before her vision went blank and all she heard was a squeal in delight to which she realised was herself. 

Anne, smirking, looked up at Ann who had her arm covering her face as she tried to catch her breath. Anne wiped away at her face before crawling up to Ann’s collapsed body and kissed at the dimple that laid in the middle of her chin. 

“I love you.” Anne whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first segment of this new piece. After watching the show along with some of you Americans, I became addicted. I read three books on Anne Lister and her story. So on that note, I would like to add I have written this with not only the show's influence but the diaries themselves too. I understand some of the words may seem odd, I have gone for British English instead of American English to which I usually use. Please enjoy!


End file.
